Easy come, easy go
by singmesoftkitty1673
Summary: It's Sheldon and Amy's date night and Amy has a plan. When it dosnt go as expected, Amy seeks comfort in the only single man she knows. Leonard. She heads to apartment 4A and one things leads to another and... Sheldon walks in.
1. Chapter 1

Sheldon was taken back a bit when Amy suggested they have date night at her apartment. While he did not mind, he knew she usually enjoyed going some place "fancy". Her change in their ordinary night together could only mean that she was planning on continuing with her little experiment. Sheldon sighed because he knew he was correct. This had been going on for quite some time and he did not like it one bit. He could feel his Nobel prize slipping through his fingers as that vixen took over his every thought. When the bus stopped at Amy's apartment Sheldon got off and headed to apartment 314.

* * *

_Knock knock knock _

"Amy."

_Knock knock knock_

"Amy."

_Knock knock knock_

"Amy."

A smile plastered over Amy's face as she heard her boyfriend's signature knock, also because of what she had planed for them tonight. '_Here we go Fowler, keep your cool. You can do it. Tonight's the night_' she thought as she opened the door.

"Hello, Amy." Sheldon said with a grin.

"Hello, Sheldon. Right on time as always." She replied

"Of course. I was curious as to why you wanted to spend our date night here. There's a new French restaurant in town that I thought you would have chosen. I even took it upon myself to make sure the food and staff were up to my expectations."

"That's very considerate of you, Sheldon, but I thought it would be nice to stay home for the evening again. I made dinner and rented a documentary on trains I thought you might enjoy."

"Very well. What have you prepared?"

"Well, I called your mother and she gave me the recipe for her fried chicken. And for dessert is her special cobbler."

This surprised Sheldon. She knew whenever she was doing her experiments she would make a meal he enjoyed but he didn't think she would call his mother. And what surprised him even more was that his mother gave out her secret cobbler recipe.

"Oh, delightful…" he replied

_' Phase 1, in progress.' , _she thought.

* * *

After a most enjoyable meal, they moved to the couch for the train documentary, which Sheldon was quite enjoying until Amy outstretched her arm with her palm facing up indicating she would like to engage in hand holding. Sheldon sighed but obliged, agents his better judgment. As usual when they held hands he felt his skin tingle as he held her small hand in his and he silently hoped she couldn't tell. _This vixen will be the death of me… _he thought.

But she could tell, because she felt it too.

_Phase 2, Fowler. Keep going. You can do it…_

She slowly leaned her head onto his shoulder. She could feel him stiffen at her touch but he didn't say anything, so she decided to continue. She let him relax a little more before she turned her head and began slowly planting light kisses along his neck. She again felt him tense up but she then realized it was just his usual reaction to out of the ordinary touching. She went upward with her kisses until she reached up her hand to his jaw and turned his head so she could kiss him on the lips…

She felt him relax again and felt a slight shudder run through him as well, which she took as a good sign. It lasted about 7 seconds before Sheldon realized what exactly he was doing and he pulled away and jumped off the couch.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?" Sheldon exclaimed

"What do you mean, Sheldon? This is normal behavior of couples in a relationship. I was just experimenting to see your reaction and it seemed like you were enjoying it. I don't understand why you can't just accept the fact that you are human and that you enjoy intimacy." She countered.

"Amy, you need to understand that I am a man of science and I have no time for romance and unnecessary touching. It only results in further distraction from my work. I thought you were aware that when I asked you to be my girlfriend that ours was a relationship of the mind. If I remember correctly, and of course I do, that you yourself said that you found the notion of romantic love to be a unnecessary cultural construct that adds no value to human relationships."

"Well things have changed, Sheldon. Whether you like it or not I have developed feelings for you. And by the results of some of my most recent experiments you have feelings for me as well. Now if you're done acting like an immature child, we can finish watching the documentary."

"No, I think it would be best if I left." Sheldon said.

He got his jacket and his bag and headed out the door.

* * *

Amy had had enough. She knew he would be a stubborn, but she hadn't expected him to get upset and storm out. As she sat on her couch alone, she found herself craving human intimacy and physical contact. Since her boyfriend was not an option and she was extremely pissed at him, she thought of the only single man she knew and hopped into her car.

* * *

She arrived at 2311 North Los Robles Ave. and got out of the car. She stomped up to 4A and knocked on the door ( courtesy was courtesy no matter how mad you are ). Leonard opened the door and greeted her.

"Hey, Amy. Sheldon isn't here. But I thought it was your guys' date night?" he said.

"It is. We had a fight and I didn't come here to see him. I came to see you." She replied.

"Oh… I'm sorry. But why did you come to see me?"

"Well, I found myself seeking comfort and seeing as you are the only single man I know, I figured you could help with my situation." She retorted.

"Ummm, okay. What happened between you two?", Leonard asked.

"I made us dinner and afterwards we moved to the couch to watch a train documentary, purely for his delight seeing as how I have no interest in trains and I started off with hand holding and when I did this he didn't say anything or so something, so I progressed. Then I started to kiss his neck and he still did nothing. So I kissed him on the lips and after a little bit he jumped up and we got into and argument about it and he just left."

She could feel the tears starting to pool in the corner of her eyes. She looked at Leonard and realized that he had been paying attention the whole time. He was looking at her eye to eye and she stopped. Whenever she would have a lengthy conversation with Sheldon he wouldn't listen exactly. His mind would normally be off somewhere else, most likely an equation he was trying to solve. It had never really bothered her until now.

"Amy, I'm sorry. You know how he can be. I know that you, like most other people, enjoy physical contact in your relationship, which is completely normal, but Sheldon is different. He's too distracted by his work to realize that he is the same way. I've known him for a while and I know he isn't open to such a change. And if that is what you desire, then perhaps you should be in a relationship with…. someone who is."

Amy paused, because she knew he was right. She looked down then back up at Leonard. They stared at each other for a moment. Amy opened her mouth to speak but words didn't come out. They were stopped by Leonard's lips. They melted into each other. Amy hadn't felt like that before. She and Leonard pulled apart and they were about to kiss again but they were stopped when they noticed a familiar figure standing in the door way. Sheldon had seen everything.

"Sheldon…." Amy began,

But Sheldon had slammed the door and stepped back into the hallway. And he did the first thing that came to his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

_Knock knock knock_ "Penny."

_Knock knock knock_ "Penny."

_Knock knock knock_ "Penny."

Penny answered the door and was greeted by the large figure of her strange friend.

"Hey, Sheldon. What's…." she stopped talking when she noticed the expression on his face. She saw an expression that she had never seen before. It looked confused and hurt.

"Sheldon, sweetie, what happened?" she asked

"Penny….. I have experienced something I thought I would never have to forgo… So it made me think that maybe I should do something I never thought I would do. So please forgive me for what I'm about to do."

"Umm, okay Sheldon."

He reached up, grabbed her face in his hands, and brought her close to him. Then he kissed her, full on the lips. She was hesitant at first, since she was kinda caught off guard. But as it went on, and it did, she put her hands on his shoulders and leaned into him. Once he pulled away, she put her hand up to her lips, not knowing what to say. He still stood there. He didn't run away or go hide, mostly because he had no where to go, seeing as how Leonard was with Amy in his apartment. And he wouldn't look her in the eyes, but all she could do was stare at him.

* * *

Amy and Leonard sat on the couch, not knowing what to do next. Leonard was the first to speak.

"Uh, what just happened?" he asked

"Well, " Amy cleared her throat, "I believe that I was explaining my problems to you, we kissed, Sheldon witnessed it, and now we seem to be sitting alone again in your apartment not knowing what to do about our little situation."

"Yes, thank you Amy…" he sighed "What are we going to do?"

"Well…., I suggest that we …. Umm... I'm not sure…" she said.

"Do you think Sheldon will be upset? He was mad at you anyway, do you think he wanted to break up with you?" Leonard asked.

"I'm not quite sure...He did seem mad but i'm not positive he would go so far as to terminate the relationship agreement." she replied and Leonard knodded in agreement hoping she wouldn't ask.

"Why did you kiss me, Leonard?"

_Of course she'd ask. She's just like Sheldon_, he thought.

"Amy, I guess I like you a little... I did love Penny but Just seeing you with Sheldon and how inteligent you are, I have to admit it made me a little jeleous."

"What do you mean Leonard? Do you want to be in a relationship with me?" Amy was extremely curious.

"Well, Amy, that depends. Do you want to be in a relationship with me?"

* * *

"Uh… umm…. Sheldon... I don't … umm" was all Penny could manage to get out of her mouth.

"As I said before Penny I hope that you will forgive me…" Sheldon said, still looking down.

"Sheldon, what's going on?" she asked

Sheldon looked up at her and explained in detail of the fight between him and Amy and of going back to the apartment and seeing Leonard and Amy kissing and that's why he came here and did what he did. Penny understood it a little better then, but she still needed to know one more thing.

"So why did you kiss me?" Penny was so anxious to know the answer she almost shook him.

"Well, as you know I am not the best at expressing my feelings, so I will try my hardest. As you know I have focused my entire life purely on my work in physics and not letting things like social interaction and romance get in my way is something I took pride in. But when I met you that took a bit of a detour. I was able to use my pon far to suppress it most of the time. And when I met Amy her intellectuality impressed me and I put my feelings for you aside, so in a way she was sort of a distraction from you that kept me focused on my work. The only reason I asked her to be my girlfriend was because Stuart was taking up most of her time and we had no time together for our work. I tried asking you out before that but you thought it was purely to make Amy jealous and as you know I am quite incapable of a convincing lie so I do not know why you would assume such a notion. And when Amy began doing an experiment on me to try to increase my feelings for her it only brought back my feelings for you and I tried my hardest to fight it Penny, but seeing Amy kiss Leonard put me over and I knew kissing you was something I had to do… because… I have a slight ….. attraction towards…. you." Sheldon said dropping his gaze to the ground once more.

"Awwwwwwww!" Penny said. Sheldon looked up at her confused to see that she had the biggest smile on her face. "Sheldon! I can't believe you said that, it was so sweet! I can't believe you like me!"

"Of course I like you Penny. What I was stating was that I had romantic feelings for you, I apologies if my point was unclear." He said

"Oh shut up you wack-a-doodle." She said smiling the whole time, then she kissed him again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, Amy, that depends. Do you want to be in a relationship with me?" Leonard asked anxious to know the answer because he wouldn't admit his feelings if she didn't say yes.

Amy paused. She didn't know what to say. A small part of her wished that she could go back and tell her high school self that one day she would get two guys at once, but mostly she wanted to figure out what to do with the situation presenting itself at the moment. She did like Sheldon a lot, but did she love him? Maybe she should try dating other people, but what if it didn't work out with Leonard? Would she ever be able to get Sheldon back if it didn't? How would them going out affect the dynamic of their social group? What would Sheldon do? What would Penny do?

"Leonard…" Amy began,

"No Amy, you don't have to answer me right now, I guess." He tried not to sound so disappointed but he couldn't help the way the words came out of his mouth.

Now Amy was really confused. But she had an idea and it was a start anyway.

"Leonard, I believe I would like to explore the possibility of us romantically pair bonding, but I think it would be best for me to talk to Sheldon first and you Penny.", there, that was good. _Nice one, Fowler._

"Okay Amy. That does sound like a good idea." This time Leonard was able to hide the smile that was creeping onto his face.

* * *

Sheldon and Penny were still kissing when there was a knock on the door of her apartment.

"Hey Penny, it's Leonard. Can we talk?"

Sheldon and Penny stopped kissing and froze on the couch.

"Hide!" Penny quietly yelled. Sheldon jumped up and ran into her bed room. Penny tried to straighten up her hair because it had gotten all messed up and answered the door.

"Hey Leonard, what's up?" She asked as calmly as she could.

"We need to talk?"

"Oh, umm okay."

"Did you hear about what happened with Sheldon and Amy?" he asked

"Umm no… Is there something wrong?" she was finally getting use out of those acting lessons.

"Well they had a fight because Sheldon wont progress in their physical relationship and she got pretty upset so she came over to talk to me and we … kind of… umm.. kissed." He said and bowed his head.

"Oh wow, Leonard. This is quite interesting news.." she said very convincingly

"Yeah.. and so I was wondering if you would um… if it would bother you if… Amy and I … if we… uhhhh …. dated?"

A ringing sound came from the bedroom that interrupted the conversation. Penny knew that it was Sheldon's phone and that must be Amy calling him to ask him the same question. Her eyes went wide and her brain was thinking a million things at once.

"What the frack?" Leonard was looking all around the room to find the source of the sound.

"Oh, umm that's probably just my shower radio, I must have left it on and a loud song just came on, that's funny huh?" Penny said a little worried it wasn't convincing enough.

"Oh okay…" the noise stopped, "So, Penny, …..what do you think?"

Penny thought for a minute, and she realized that she didn't really care. She had Sheldon now. And even though it was only for about 10 minutes, she had never been so happy.

"Well Leonard, I can be okay with you and Amy if you can be okay with…. Me and … Sheldon." Penny silently hoped with all her heart it would all be alright.

The shock showed on his face, but then it softened, and then grew confused.

"You and Sheldon? When did that happen?"

"Uhh, about 10 minutes ago… but I think we've liked each other for a while." She had to be honest now. "What do you think?"

"Um, yeah. Ya know what? I'm fine with it.. and I hope you guys a very happy."

Penny was surprised because of how sincere he sounded. He must really like Amy. She tried not to, but she had a giant grin plastered all over her face.

"Thank you, Leonard."

"You too, Penny."

They hugged and He left. Penny let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

* * *

"Hey Penny, it's Leonard. Can we talk?"

Sheldon froze.

"Hide!" Penny quietly yelled. Sheldon jumped up and ran into her bed room.

He ran and hid behind her door. Sheldon could hear their conversation, with his Vulcan hearing and all.

"Well they had a fight because Sheldon wont progress in their physical relationship and she got pretty upset so she came over to talk to me and we … kind of… umm.. kissed."

_It was not my fault! _Sheldon had the urge to yell, but decided agents it.

"Yeah.. and so I was wondering if you would um… if it would bother you if… Amy and I … if we… uhhhh …. dated?"

_Dated? _Okay… he could live with that. He had his Penny, and that was all that mattered.

'RING RING RING' _oh friggidy frack _'RING RING RING' _I command you to stop!_

Sheldon stared pressing all the buttons on his phone at once, anything to make it stop. Finally his fumbling fingers found the 'end call' button and the noise ceased.

He looked to see who had called him and saw it was Amy. Not even 30 seconds later he received a text from her. He made sure his ringer was on silent.

'_We need to talk._'

He decided it would be best to reply since he already knew the context of their future conversation

_'Agreed. I motion that the relationship agreement be terminated immediately' _was his reply.

'_Seconded. But I wish to inform you why. Leonard has asked me if I wished to be in a romantic relationship with him and I accepted. I hope this will bring you no discomfort or the need to seek revenge on either party._'

'_It brings me no discomfort and I feel no need for revenge. But it would also seem appropriate for me to inform you that I have entered a romantic relationship with Penny._'

She didn't reply for a few minuets, but when she did Sheldon had a slight smile on his face.

'_How delightful. I wish you both all the happiness in the world. I hope this does not affect the dynamic of our little group of friends. And I also motion that we return to boy**/**friend**/**girl**/**friend status, purely with our best interest in mind_.'

'_Seconded. I wish you and Leonard a happy relationship as well. Good day, Amy Farrah Fowler._'

_'Good day, Sheldon Cooper :)'_

* * *

**A/N: I promise a sequal for each couple. Please review with ideas and thank you for reading :)**


End file.
